Grif's Relationships
Grif has many relationships with many of the Red vs Blue characters. Red Team Sarge Sarge despises Grif and constantly threatens to kill him. He does not consider him a good soldier and constantly berates Grif for his laziness, insubordination and forgetting to bring extra ammunition into battle (Grif's duty). He appears to hate Grif being near him, even without Sarge's knowledge, shown in Standardized Testing of Red vs. Blue: Revelation when Sarg says "Why am I so mad all of a sudden?" when Grif runs by. Almost everything Sarge says to Grif is an insult, or involves Grif being the target of a threat. Sarge also appoints Grif as the decoy/sacrifice in all of their plans, such as planning to construct a "Grif Cannon" when assaulting Zanzibar. He does sometimes respect Grif's plans and opinions, such as when Grif plans to assist Caboose in tracking down Tucker so there would be more Blues to kill. In n+1, Sarge doesn't fire when Grif is in the line of fire to the Meta, even though Sarge's shotgun was loaded, and the Meta would have taken most of the blast, showing Sarge does care about Grif slightly, although when he believes Grif died on the cliff, he refuses to look over the edge, hoping that Grif didn't catch a grip. Simmons Simmons and Grif have a somewhat love/hate relationship. When Sarge gets between them, Grif usually ends up being number two, and constantly insults Simmons for being a kissass. Simmons in turn insults Grif's stupidity and apathy. The two do seem to be friends on some level, often keeping each other company, working together during missions and talking. Simmons does seem to value Grif's life, holding his fire when he stumbled in front of Tex, and risking his own life by diving to save Grif from following the Meta off a cliff, although unsuccessfully. Simmons also seems genuinely upset that Grif "died", talking in a depressed tone and insisting that he look over the edge to make sure Grif is alive, which proves true. Donut Donut seems to like Grif, yet Grif seems to not care for him even saying after he was crushed by Sister's pelican "whats up with everyone loving Donut. Lopez Lopez dislikes Grif simply because of the fact that Sarge programed him to. Blue Team Church Church sees Grif as the most lethal member of Red Team. They also spent some time in prison on Sidewinder. Tucker During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, nothing really happens between the two. They argue alot in Recreation. They seem to have become freinds in Revelation even going as far as for Grif to tell him his first girlfriend had a dick. Caboose Grif finds Caboose as an annoying neighbor or friend instead of an enemy. Tex Grif doesn't like Tex due to her constantly kicking the Red's and Blue's asses. He insulted her when she was the Red's prisoner, saying she wasn't so tough now that her weapon was unloaded, to which Tex casually called him a punk, said she did not require a weapon to kill him, and after Grif mockingly inquired if she would just punch him, made a fake lunge, intimidating him. Later on in Season 3, Grif insulted Tex when she said she lacked the upper body strength to lift the bomb, and Tex later in a rather casual manner after Tucker told her to rip off Grif's arm asked which one was Grif, prompting Grif to identify Simmons as "him." Later on in Season 8, when Tex fought the Reds, it was a recurring gag in the fight that she would usually hit him in the groin through various means, causing Grif so much pain he openly inquired why she didn't kill him. Later when she is captured by the Meta, he fails to so any signs of concern. Sister Sister and Grif have a stereotypical brother-sister relationship. When she seems to be in danger, Grif will take action and do what he can to ensure her safety. For example, in the "Fight! Fight!" ending of Episode 100, when Grif assumes Tucker to be threatening her, he kills him. When she appears to be dead in Episode 93, Grif grieves for her. However, when he discovered that she was in fact alive and just naked, he calls her a slut, heavily enraged upon seeing her "embarrassing the family," which he seems to care more about than Sister herself. Sheila Due to her constantly attacking the Reds it's safe to assume Grif dislikes her. Once she ran him over causing him to get an organ transplant from Simmons. Freelancer Wyoming Grif likely doesn't like Wyoming due to him leaving him and Church in a cell to rot and shooting the rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands. Washington Grif considers Washington an asshole. In Reconstruction Wash seems to have no respect for Grif(or any of the Reds and Blues for that matter). Maine/Meta Grif is frightend by the Meta. C.T. Grif most likely dislikes C.T. due to the fact C.T. tried to kill him. This may be mutual as C.T. threatened Sarge that she would kill Grif. Other Doc When the Reds first take Doc in as a prisoner he and Grif become friends, but once realizing no one likes him, Doc abandoned him. Later Grif did the same to Doc. Category:Relationships